


【Vihends】前度

by Zerosbin49



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosbin49/pseuds/Zerosbin49
Summary: ViperxLehends 破镜重圆前度，前妒，前渡。
Relationships: Park "Viper" Do-hyeon/Son "Lehends" Si-woo
Kudos: 11





	1. 第零日 恶作剧

第零日 恶作剧

孙施尤依稀记得，好像曾有人说过这么一句话：我们的前度，就好像是夏天的毛裤。前度，ex，前任，前男友，前女友，前妻，前夫…我们有很多称呼来指代曾经的伴侣与配偶，我们用很多的名词来标注有过共同记忆的旧恋人。对前任的感情永远是矛盾复杂的，有的人选择忘却，有的人埋下恨意，有的人酒后失言，有的人流泪惋惜。但世间千千万万，一切断定都因人而异。

“所以你呢？”

被问到的孙施尤有那么一秒疑虑，正欲拿酒杯的手都在口中停顿了零点五秒。

在这个由许久不见的大学兄弟们组成的酒局里，孙施尤感觉自己好像忽然回到了S市S大校园旁边的那条小吃街，他坐在路边摊撸串正过瘾，配上啤酒与北方夏日的夜晚的清风解去背后的汗水与肉质的油腻。年少时的轻松自在，连快乐都是那么简单易得，这是如今三十五岁的孙施尤再难得到的欢喜，让他怀念的过去。

“莲子，你会想前男友吗？”

孙施尤出柜的早，再加上这些个朋友都是好兄弟，他的那点不是秘密的秘密早就被众人消化接受并鼓励，于是这“前男友”三个字简简单单就能开口说出。他的好兄弟刚经历了惨烈的离婚，本是多年未见的好友团聚，聊着聊着从青春回忆峥嵘岁月最后转为成年男人爱情观价值分析与离异男人如何看待婚姻。孙施尤听的头痛，用手指捏了捏眉心试图让自己清醒一些，再打起精神安慰喝到抱着凳子喊马桶没有洞的离异单身汉。

哦对了，忘了说，孙施尤也是。

“我只有前男友吗，我还有个叫前夫的。”他笑着回答，和朋友们碰了个杯。

分手和离婚是同一个性质，但概念可不一样。虽然都是分开，但是离婚却比分手麻烦的多。感情的重新分配与物理物质的重新考虑，离婚需要思考的更多，更长久，它不在单纯是两个人的分割，还是三个家庭的剥离，有时还要涉及到下一代人的人生。正因为离婚的繁琐与波及庞大，结婚成了一个更需要慎重考虑的事情，并不是红证变红证这么简单的事情。与做好准备携手跳进婚姻坟墓的对象离婚，就好似诈尸一般挣扎地从名为婚姻的泥土重压下向外攀爬，在破土而出后又浑身是土精神狼狈。有的人骂骂咧咧，向爬出的土吐了口痰发誓再也不进爱情的棺材，有的人发现其他的土里有黄金，拿起铁锹给自己挖个新坑自由落体。

有想过前度吗？

孙施尤以为自己会大笑着问你说哪位，但是他喝下啤酒的那一刻不自觉就想起朴到贤。

白皙细长的手指握着冒水珠的杯壁，被清风吹动的微长刘海儿扫过金丝圆框眼镜，喜欢乃至痴迷于各种运动T恤与球鞋，与他面对面坐着吃饭时会害羞因此不喜欢与他对视，偏着头看路边行驶来来往往的轿车与行人，可是一定要让孙施尤戴上情侣戒指，每天都要见面检查那种。朴到贤身后是一望无际的大海，尽管他们身后就是繁华的都市与摩天大楼，可这个角度里他们仿佛就在一个只有彼此的孤岛上。

今天是五月十二日，距离他和朴到贤的离婚纪念日已过去了一百八十四日*，距离他们离婚已是五年。

说来也奇怪，他与朴到贤也相伴彼此经历过初入社会的那段迷茫奔波又带些憧憬奋斗的日子，可每每想起朴到贤，孙施尤脑海里第一个涌现出的就是刚满十八岁的朴到贤大学时期的模样。不是出入职场把西装穿的像个保险推销员，不是研究生毕业的硕士袍一套，不是大三那年帅气的篮球球衣。就是大一，他们刚刚相遇相识相爱的那个样子，如同买了房一般长久得住在孙施尤的大脑海马体里。

朴到贤好像一直是美好的形象，孙施尤的大脑帮他自动略去了离婚前的争吵不休，漫长冷战，恼羞成怒，面红耳赤，两个疯子狼狈的模样。他的兄弟提起前妻时说的尽是对方的唠叨与小毛病不断，吐槽她许多令他发指的行为，好像这个女人就是他世界中见过最糟糕的女人，让听众都快忘了曾经也是他赤诚地单膝下跪，捧花求婚的，他认定的唯一天选之女。

孙施尤挠挠头，他好像记不清当年朴到贤是如何和他求婚的了，也可能是他喝的太多了。他回到S市完全是巧合，离婚后孙施尤就搬去了M市生活，离开了故土和这里的回忆。最近公司考虑收购S市一家公司，于是作为财务部总经理助理的他便随同公司老总一起出差来此地审查该公司。

参加兄弟酒局的前一个小时，孙施尤刚刚在公司的应酬里喝了六瓶啤酒，他在卫生间吞了醒酒药才确保自己可以只靠一人打车去下一个局。本以为岁数大了，和兄弟们只喝喝茶聊天就好，想不到碰上刚离异的兄弟来和自己这个老前辈请教，感情局的酒不叫酒，那是润喉的枇杷糖浆，酒水咕咚咚顺着食道激情冲浪，在胃里快乐得被吸收。喝的多了，连死人都能坐起身开口和你说话。

被冲刷过后的喉咙变得越来越麻木，咿咿呀呀发不出声，孙施尤记不清自己都说了什么，朋友们又都说了什么，后来他只能看见兄弟们的上下嘴皮子触碰，他自己的眼皮子也疯狂打架。没有困倦，可孙施尤只想趴在桌子上只剩下耳朵还发挥着它的功能，细细地录下身边人的话语，只可惜他的大脑高负荷工作太久，向主人反抗后宣布死机。

二零二零年，已是三十五岁的孙施尤喝到了断片。

他还没体验过断片是什么感觉，好像曾在大学舍友朴载赫嘴里听过，又好像是他上铺的朴辰成和他讲的。他们说记忆是真的断裂了，将进饭店与床上睁眼这两个记忆点机械地衔接起来，就像他们考六级时写的蹩脚英语作文，前言不搭后语，毫无逻辑意义，完全是为了存在而存在的形式。但对于孙施尤而言，断片是有点舒服的，他跌落在一片柔软的云朵上毫无心事地沉睡，感觉放松的灵魂都能漂浮起来。

当然，如果不吐就更好了。

剧烈的呕吐欲望让孙施尤挣扎地爬起来，他触碰到很柔软的床褥，很温暖的被窝，但是屋子里黑漆漆地叫他什么也看不见。他想吐，喝到真的很多时，呕吐这个欲望真的不是你想憋就能憋回去，咽几口唾沫就能缓解的，甚至再吞咽几次他就要喷了。他感觉胃的蠕动就像是个喷泉发动装置，孙施尤真的要吐了。

忽然他身体一轻，剧烈地移动让他彻底失去控制与方向感，急速地眩晕感给胃加了把劲儿，恐惧不安与意识错乱间他随便抓住了什么。

终于，有人说吐吧。

于是他就像是听到发令枪的短跑运动员，以国民都骄傲的速度火速抱着马桶吐了出来。

人一吐，这酒劲儿就醒了。

孙施尤吐完更是后背冒冷汗，他眼睛被泪水分泌物糊住视野模糊一片、舌头发直，刚被呕吐物摩擦的喉头痛得要死，被胃酸腐蚀过的食道火辣辣的就像不要命地大口吞下四川火锅汤底。可是他霎时运作起来的大脑清晰地意识到他不在自己公司报销的酒店，他的屋子里有个男人，他功能良好的耳朵敏锐的识别出那人的嗓音。

这个人还不是个陌生人。

孙施尤觉得自己好像误入了命运的恶作剧，狗屎运臭到可以去买彩票了。

就像挖鼻屎遇到校草，被兄弟阿鲁巴时赶上校花路过，我们从小就幻想让喜欢的人看见自己最得意的样子，无论是漂亮还是帅气的，只想把最璀璨最美好的那一面留给这个人。其实前度也是如此，人们希望趾高气昂的让前度看到自己现在活得幸福美满，有的是为了炫耀以试图激怒前任，有的是为了吸引好旧情复燃。可是我们也都知道，所有的偶遇都是无组织无计划，离散的波动的，你会在穿着睡衣没洗头没洗脸下楼取外卖时遇见前任带着他的现任，你会在暴雨中奔跑时偶然发现前任开着他的宝驹飞速驶过你还不忘溅你一身水。

相遇总是措手不及的，让人惋惜，让人毫无准备的。就像现在，以鸭子坐的姿势扑倒在卫生间地板上，孙施尤就这么被迫与离婚五年的前夫朴到贤相遇，不，是重逢。不是他做年度总结意气风发时，不是他出席年会举止得体时，不是他精心打扮去逛街时，偏偏是在他喝到断片又抱着人家马桶恨不得吐出一个滚滚长江东逝水时。

有时不得不说，老天爷真的很会恶作剧。

“这…咳咳…这是哪里啊…”孙施尤没戴眼镜，他看不清站立着的前夫的表情，当然他心虚也不敢去看他前夫的脸，刚刚也是靠对方刚才的声音才判断出是朴到贤。明明只是两个字，吐吧，孙施尤居然就真的认出了这是朴到贤的嗓音。哪怕已过了五年，他们都成熟了很多很多，他还是能只凭两个字认出他。孙施尤嗓子哑的像个唢呐，说出的话变了四五个调，这十足的哀乐韵律很合时宜地庆祝着他刚刚经历“社会死亡”。

“在我家。”他的前夫说。孙施尤低下头不敢看对方，只能呆愣愣地盯着眼前朴到贤的睡裤，黑白竖条拼接，没有穿拖鞋还光着脚，孙施尤感觉好像胃里余下的酒精发作，居然哼笑了一声，心想的确是朴到贤的品味。明明这小子皮肤白得不像话，却只喜欢把自己埋藏在深色里，衣柜里一年四季都只有黑白色两种衣服；从来不穿拖鞋，无论走到哪里都喜欢光脚，就因为这样孙施尤做家务会花很多心思在扫地擦地上，就害怕朴到贤踩到尖锐的东西上伤了脚。

酒壮怂人胆，孙施尤悄悄抬头，瞄了一眼对方。朴到贤也不是完全没变，他年少时的栗色头发回归了成熟的黑色，孙施尤看不清对方是不是卷发。但是总体来说，朴到贤他变了，而且变化好像比小，这孙施尤还是能品出来的，毕竟谁会放任自己五年都拘泥在回忆里呢。

身边人蹲下身，又一次将他抱起来，就像刚才将他送进卫生间一样，将他放回到柔软的床铺上，温暖的被窝里。朴到贤离开时静悄悄的，让孙施尤都听不到他是否离开，皱着脸眯着眼翻了个身确认屋子里没有朴到贤的身影。

按照电视剧里的惯例，此时孙施尤应该回忆起曾经的点点滴滴，开始怀念朴到贤的怀抱。可是现实里孙施尤已经被随着血管传输的酒精麻痹了全身，刚运作不到五分钟的大脑再一次死机，向全身发送困意的符号。困意如潮水般从四肢，指尖涌来，又像藤蔓一样缠绕在他的身体，他的大脑，他困的无法分清东南西北。

是不是有个很火热的话题，叫“和前任应不应该成为朋友”来着。孙施尤年轻时总不屑于这种话题，认为其矫揉造作，令人极度无语。“真放得下那当不当朋友自有结果，就是放不下磨磨蹭蹭的，才喜欢操心这些没有用的。”那时他刷到这条无语的热搜，马上发给同样在上班的朴到贤和他摸鱼吐槽，说世间闲得慌的人真的很多。

当时朴到贤怎么回他来着？

被酒精麻木的孙施尤怎么也想不起来朴到贤回的微信，连同朴到贤的声音，刚才朴到贤的样子，通通在他的记忆漩涡里旋转着下坠。

我们的前度，就像是夏天的毛裤。

是不穿时记不住的衣服，是在夏天里毫无用处的衣服，是只有在寒冷的冬日才想起的衣服。

失去意识前孙施尤想，那我现在可能在过冬天吧。

-第零日·恶作剧·完-  
*离婚纪念日：十一月二十六日  
参考了grf官宣莲子farewell的日子


	2. 第一日  交织

第一日 交织

一想到会议长桌对面坐着的这位西装革履、身材挺拔的项目总监三个小时前出现在自己床边叫他起床，孙施尤的偏头痛很应景地犯了起来。连带着整个右脸与后槽牙有规律有节奏的疼痛，于是他趁着负责讲幻灯片的同事准备的功夫转身捂住自己的腮帮子，这姿势看起来就好像有人朝他右脸扇了一巴掌一样。

“也挺难找个左撇子扇我啊。”他想。苦中作乐一直是孙施尤的良好品德，他总能把一个部门的同事姜旼丞逗得哈哈大笑，因此姜旼丞很喜欢下班后找他喝酒聊天。

这次出差S市，他们部门几个有经验的同事都被老板挑了出来，其中就有姜旼丞。孙施尤稍微向左偏头就对上了姜旼丞的目光，两人相视一笑。这人比他大了半年，人也生的高大，但笑起来总是甜丝丝的，带着孩童真挚可爱劲儿，于是同事们在办公室里私下都叫他姜甜甜。本来这么甜的笑容让孙施尤也跟着心里暖洋洋，可当他自然地转回头看到对面穿海军蓝色西装的臭脸帅哥，孙施尤的右脑神经抽搐了一下。

其实像赶上对方公司的项目总监是自己前夫这件事儿，换做孙施尤刚离婚那阵他可能会气到跳脚骂娘，并立刻去淘宝下单黄历，请道士看看自己是不是犯太岁。但谁人都不会小觑时间的力量，五年已足够一个人从心到外成长，如今孙施尤表面上是不会有太大起伏了，就比如哪怕醒在前夫的家里时内里已经心猿意马，孙施尤还是能看起来很淡定地面对朴到贤那张成熟后，棱角分明的脸。

出差去另一个城市喝断片后在前夫家醒来，这经历简直离谱到发知乎上立刻被人评论：逼乎，与世界分享你刚编的故事，发豆瓣上有人会问准备拉踩谁？

孙施尤刚被朴到贤摇醒时也是蒙的，好在他被酒精泡发的大脑可怜主人与前夫小眼对小眼的尴尬时刻，大发慈悲帮助他回忆起夜里抱着朴到贤家马桶当呕吐喷泉，孙施尤这才反应过来他好像在前夫家里。“七点，你该起床了。”朴到贤指着手机屏幕，“你手机上的闹铃，今天开会。”话落闹铃又在朴到贤手里震动，伴着铃声响了起来，让孙施尤呼吸都停滞。听到铃声的朴到贤瞥了一眼，随后把手机放在床上，走出屋子时说过来吃早饭。

昨夜和今早的一切来得实在太突然，这种冲击感一波又一波的敲打在孙施尤的心上，每一震都带动全身血管搏动，让他在朴到贤离开房间后仍是心有余悸。他枕边的手机还孤零零地坚持闹钟的本职工作，一遍遍的震动，播放着朴到贤大学时期最爱的一首rap。孙施尤沮丧地捂住脸，心里骂活该自己五年懒得换铃声吧，这次撞上朴到贤可太尴尬了，孙施尤只能祈求朴到贤可千万别误会些什么。他抓抓头，掀了被子起床，身上这套猫咪睡衣显然是朴到贤帮忙换的。“…罢了。”他心想，又不是没和朴到贤上过床，都是男的看一下也没事儿。

只是着格外贴合的尺寸不得不惹孙施尤注意。

在餐桌上朴到贤告诉了孙施尤断片的记忆内容，他凌晨两点被电话叫醒，电话那头说联系不上孙施尤的同事，发现孙施尤手机里存的紧急联系人是朴到贤，打电话的人问能不能来接一下孙施尤，于是就有了昨晚，不，是今早的这些事。

“年纪不小了还能喝丢，真有你的。”朴到贤嘴上说着，手里给碗里的豆浆撒糖，“哝。”他递给孙施尤，“多加了糖的。”孙施尤赶快双手接过，干干巴巴地道谢，不知道该说什么缓解他二人间弥漫的尴尬，只能咬牙低头一勺一勺的喝着甜豆浆。

孙施尤喜欢吃甜，朴到贤口味重，他俩当年还在一起时，没少因为甜豆浆咸豆浆干架。他大四那年，有一回吵架后孙施尤被朴到贤气的说不出话干脆冷战不理他，第二天大清早朴到贤就屁颠屁颠跑到他宿舍楼下，带着甜豆浆和还是热乎乎的炸油条给他哥郑重赔罪。在朴到贤的世界里，甜豆浆的退步就是很给孙施尤面子，于是孙施尤马上没了脾气，睡衣都忘了换跑去楼下和他的弟弟亲亲腻腻抱在一起。

早餐后朴到贤开车把他送回公司住的酒店，孙施尤回房换了职业装，和同屋的姜旼丞一起上了公司的车去对方公司开会。

“这次审核衔接工作预计用时一周，这七日与贵公司合作，还请您们多指教了。”老板孙大勇总结道。身为公司代表、财务部总经理助理，孙施尤按礼仪规矩应在会议结束双方握手以示友善，坐在他对面沉默了一整个会议的朴到贤率先起身，握住他的手。

“这七日，合作愉快，孙总助。”  
“合作愉快，朴总监。”

十点的会议开完已经十二点了，坐得太久身体都僵硬酸痛，孙施尤用手捶捶自己的脖子试图缓解疲惫，姜旼丞捧着资料追过来和他并排行走闲聊。“施尤你昨晚去哪里了？居然一夜未归。还有今早开车送你回来的那个人是谁啊？”“哎你问题好多，是不是还不够饿？”

这该怎么说？去前夫家里过了夜，还是前夫开车送回来的。虽然孙施尤离过婚不是什么禁忌话题，办公室的人知道他本人也不是很在意，但当话题的另一位也出现在同事面前时孙施尤不得不承认他十分不想让人知道朴到贤就是他的前夫。说出去他孙施尤的老脸还能往哪放？

用脑过度就会偏头痛，孙施尤疼得直咧嘴，他已经捋不清下一次前夫和倒霉哪个先来，到底是前夫带来了倒霉还是倒霉赶上前夫在场。玻璃窗里朴到贤的办公室很大很宽敞，屋主人戴着大学时代最痛恨、最不屑的黑框眼镜，面对显示屏大概是在看报告。孙施尤路过，不自觉地注视着朴到贤工作的模样。他和朴到贤相爱的十年里对方的各种模样他都有见证过，但唯独朴到贤工作时的样子他不曾见过。孙施尤记得自己结婚第一年时去公司给朴到贤送过午饭，朴到贤面子薄又有些爱吃醋，不想让同事知道爱人送饭还不想让他们看到孙施尤，于是中午饭都是朴到贤在孙施尤的车里吃。那时候朴到贤还没现在这么健壮，身上肉软软的脸也圆，穿着西装看起来很是青涩，十足大男孩的样子。

那时候孙施尤还笑过朴到贤穿西装的样子像个被骗去卖保险的傻小子，哪有一点今天站在他面前的朴总监身上的影子。

窗子里的人抬头，和窗子外的人目光交汇，孙施尤连忙拉着姜旼丞快步走开。

他们公司昨天下午才到S市，对方公司很是善解人意，想到他们来得太过匆忙，于是这第一天只是分配好了每个人的任务和指标，之后就放了假让他们好好回宾馆休息。这次公司派了一些刚入职的员工一同出差，目的是让他们熟悉业务也涨涨见识，这些年轻人各个都精气十足，尤其和还带着宿醉的他相对比。已经有几个小伙子打算找同部门的李成真前辈一起出门，吓得成真哥连忙摇头，直说年纪大了没力气，不如去找你们年轻有力的施尤哥。本来还在一旁幸灾乐祸看戏，三十五岁的年轻哥哥孙施尤哪知祸从天降。

“我听说孙总助是在S市长大，还是S大毕业的呢。施尤哥一定知道哪里好玩！”“是呀是呀，一起去吧哥，求你啦！”

孙施尤摆摆手，无奈地解释道：“今天不行了，我的偏头痛犯了，和你们出去玩会扫兴的。改日的，改日哥请你们吃饭。”他的牙跟着疼得厉害，说话都不舒服，只好托着右脸。这帮二十多的大小伙子好像没有领悟孙总助的意思，依旧不依不饶地求孙施尤和他们一起去玩，让他在原地尴尬地陪笑，毫无办法。

“孙总助！”身后有人叫住了他，孙施尤转身看到一个很是漂亮又带些活泼劲儿的小姑娘向她小步快走来。“您是…”孙施尤仔细回忆了一下，在早上的会议里他貌似没有这个女孩儿的印象。

“哎哟可找到您了！您好，我是朴总监的秘书，我们总监想请您去他办公室坐坐。”小丫头眼睛又大又圆，说话透着俏皮劲儿，连带着把刘海梳起的小辫也一晃一晃的，很是机灵可爱。“找我坐坐？”孙施尤疑问，这才是合作的第一天，能有什么要事需要请他去办公室单独聊。

走廊尽头出现一个身影，孙施尤近视度数又涨了，他嫌麻烦一直没抽出时间配一副新镜子，他只能眯起眼睛努力调整，试图辨别那人是谁。

深蓝色的西装，还能是谁。

小秘书又笑着说：“是的呀，刚才朴总监看到您们路过办公室外，立刻就让我来找您了。”小姑娘吐吐舌头，有点不好意思的说：“总助您走的好快啊，我差点没追上。我们总监还让我代话，他是S市本地人，这些地方是他推荐各位去逛逛的。”说罢递过了一张单子，上面写下了几个地名。同事们直说感谢，欢欢喜喜地拿着单子去研究怎么玩，倒不在缠着孙施尤了。

走廊尽头的身影消失了，孙施尤松了口气，没想到这次居然是朴到贤替他解了围。只是又欠了朴到贤一个人情让孙施尤有些坐立不安，他边走边想，朴到贤真的成熟了，但这么说好像又不太恰当，毕竟今年朴到贤也三十三周岁了。

孙施尤从来没想过朴到贤'长大了'是什么样子，哪怕朴到贤比同龄人思想更深远，举止更稳重，可在孙施尤心里朴到贤永远都是心口不一的小鬼，把大男孩这三个字演绎的淋漓尽致。看着朴到贤现在的模样，对方的一举一动都强烈地冲击着孙施尤十年的认知，好似破旧的拼图一块块脱落后漏出下面从未让人知晓的另一幅画卷。

他们的临时办事处在十七楼，朴到贤的办公室在二十楼，得知不在一层时孙施尤心里偷笑，想着这七天少撞上为妙。平安无事地度过这几天，他就能飞回M市继续过自己的安稳生活，就像这五年来的每分每秒。

小秘书敲敲门，按下把手后替孙施尤推开了办公室的大门。朴到贤的办公室比从玻璃窗望进去的画面还要大，对方此时正站在巨大的落地窗前打电话。孙施尤见他不方便，没有打招呼，静悄悄地找了屋子里的小沙发坐下来等待。

这个角度可以看清朴到贤的办公桌，显示屏鼠标键盘都是公司发下来的标准配置，花瓶里的鲜花应该是小秘书的手笔，朴到贤对这些花花草草没有心思，原来家里养的多肉和君子兰一直是孙施尤搭理，朴到贤每次都躲得远远的，不想帮忙松土浇水。文件夹都被整理的很整齐，开会的记录本也安静的放在应有的位置。

三十三岁的朴到贤真是出息了，居然把办公室收拾的干干净净，孙施尤好想笑，真不知道原来把卧室搞得乱七八糟的小猪是谁。提起做家务就叫苦不迭，那是朴到贤唯一会和孙施尤撒娇的机会，嘴上说不过孙施尤就把他扛到沙发上抱紧不撒手,意思是本大爷不想做家务你也甭想做。

五年来孙施尤很少回忆起曾经一起生活的点点滴滴，他本人就像一条流淌的河流一般，随着时间与世事默默向前推进，曾经过去的他不回头看，只是一直向前，一直向前。孙施尤的生活只有今天与明天，刚离婚那阵儿他以为是自己乐观豁达，只往前看。

但这些过去的平静全都在当他看清显示屏旁，那个黑色相框还装着他们两个人的合影时炸了个四分五裂。孙施尤感觉一道天雷就这么照着他狠狠劈了过来。

“孙总助。”朴到贤叫他，孙施尤赶快整理好表情应对，压下声音道：“朴总监，您叫我来是因工作方面有哪里不妥吗？”孙施尤先打起了官腔，他脑子里是混乱不堪，只得期望先发制人。

“没，一切都很好。孙总助的工作能力很强，办事滴水不漏。”不同于孙施尤强作镇定，朴到贤表现得倒是很自在，长腿一跨坐回了办公桌前，没有选择坐在孙施尤对面的沙发上。

朴到贤被领带勒的不舒服，当着孙施尤的面儿把领带摘下又解开了衬衫最上面的一颗扣子，“这药你拿走吧。”他弯下腰从最下面的抽屉里拿出一盒布洛芬，把领带扔在第二层柜子。见孙施尤没有反应，他继续说：“不是偏头痛犯了吗，拿走吧。”朴到贤把药盒又往孙施尤的方向推了推，示意他自己走过来拿药。

“那就…谢谢朴总监了。”如果冷场那便成了双方的尴尬，所以孙施尤最终选择不得不接受这份来自前夫的关怀，起身走去办公桌边上拿走那盒药。“如果您再没什么事，我就先不打扰您工作了。”“好，”朴到贤的视线从显示屏移到了孙施尤的身上，他扶了一下自己的眼镜说：“这七日，还请您多多指教。”语毕继续投入工作，把他一个人晾在安静的办公室里。

七日啊……

午夜，孙施尤躺在床上想着，还有七天需要煎熬。他翻了个身，旁边床的姜旼丞已经睡得很熟，传出微微的鼾声。他睡相很好，可谓是睡得及其甜美，就如同他本人的笑一样。钻进被窝前吞下的药片起效，孙施尤的头终于缓解了一些，紧张了一天的神经也因不与朴到贤同处在一个建筑物内而放松下来。

睡意朦胧间他好像回到了原来那个小小的家，没有他在M市的房子大，也不像朴到贤住的studio那般装修的有条理，就是一个简简单单的一室一厅，朝向还极其不好。每次偏头痛发作他都喊朴到贤帮他去买止痛药，孙施尤虽然比朴到贤年长两岁，但生病时总会像麦芽糖那般黏在朴到贤身上，要两个人挤在小小的床上盖着同一床被子，窝在朴到贤的怀里。

孙施尤翻身，用被子把自己裹得紧紧的，脸埋在怀里抱着的枕头上。“五年都过去了，七日怕什么…”他的思绪卷着困意而混乱无章，但是稍微感到有那么一些心痛。

因为在孙施尤起身去拿药时，他看见有着他们合照，刚刚还摆放在显示器边的相框，已经被人扣在了桌面。

-第一日·交织·完-


	3. 第二日  洞悉

第二日 洞悉

“你穿蓝色衣服吸引不了我。”  
“我们不是离婚了吗。”

他听见朴到贤的嗓音不是年少的嗓音，是十年后他们签下离婚协议书那时，抽了很多烟后沙哑的音色。

我们不是离婚了吗，我们不是分开了吗。

孙施尤忽然睁看眼睛，他枕边的闹铃响了，还是七点，还是朴到贤最喜欢的那首rap。惊醒后被窝里是冷汗带来的潮湿与黏腻，他挣扎着从酒店的床上坐起身，狼狈地喘着噩梦后的粗气。身边床上的姜旼丞大概是被他吵到，嘴里念叨着呓语并翻了个身。晨光熹微透过厚重的窗帘，空调吐着冷气，扇页缓慢均匀地转动角度，他闭上眼睛可以听见走廊里传来细碎的脚步，行李箱被拖动与地毯摩擦出闷闷的声音。

说来奇怪，孙施尤居然梦到朴到贤了。他们离婚至今已是五年，那时孙施尤总觉得S市在他眼中已是满目疮痍，于是孙施尤决定换一方水土换换运气，飞到了距离不近的M市重新生活。这些年里孙施尤与过去保持着非常适宜的距离感，他不主动想念，而过往的经历也决不打扰它。像是梦见朴到贤这种事情，五年来他几乎没有过。若不是恶作剧般的喝多断片，孙施尤思考自己这辈子也没什么机会再能与朴到贤纠缠。

可遇到朴到贤后，一切就失控、脱轨了。

他的手机响了一声，微信提示他已经被老板孙大永拉入工作群里，这不是本次工作全部员工的微信群，群中只有不到十个人。“领导班子啊…”孙施尤随手划开群成员，不出意外看到了朴到贤的名字，对方的头像是一个…孙施尤皱起眉眯眼睛再次确认。

“小猫？”

他们两个人都是狗派，是和朋友出去玩时一起站在狗狗面前走不动路的那种。唯一的区别就是朴到贤喜欢萨摩那样的大狗狗，孙施尤倾向于柴犬这种中小型犬。曾经他们那个离婚时被分给朴到贤的房子里也有留给狗狗的空间，但碍于成为社畜的二人越来越忙，本就自顾不暇更别提再去呵护另一个生命。为生命负责的态度下，最终他们没有选择去领养狗狗。只是每次朴到贤在楼下小区里看到萨摩犬驻足注视，都像极了看橱窗里乐高玩具却没办法得到的小男孩，嘴上坚决拒绝孙施尤养狗的提议，但和妈妈离开时又恋恋不舍的像玩具看最后一眼。

孙施尤想过领养一只狗狗给朴到贤做个生日惊喜，可他们最后相处的那段时间争吵不休，连朴到贤的生日都不能坐下来庆祝，更何况离婚后也再无交集。萨摩犬成了一个遗憾，让之后孙施尤看到白色毛绒绒时大只可爱生物都微微难过。

“嘁…什么时候喜欢改成喜欢猫了，人真是会变啊。”被梦搅得头疼又看到微信头像，大早上孙施尤不由得心里生起无名怒火，把手机摔在枕边去冲澡冷静一下。

梦见前任是什么意思  
梦见遇见前任  
梦见和前任分手  
梦见前任和现任  
……

［我遇见朴到贤了］

八点半公司的车驶入酒店楼下，将他们一起接去对方公司的写字间里。这么多人一起行动的不好之处就是乘电梯成了一大难题，对方公司处于十五层到二十层，但整栋楼有三十二层，人数众多让等待时间无限漫长。

“孙老师，你说这么大一个公司怎么选这种写字间啊？”同部门的姜明求*小声嘟囔着，被代表郑鲁喆*抓包说：“地段啊地段，当然是地段啊。商圈又靠近港口和海滩，当然要选择这种寸土寸金的黄金地段啊。”被领导吐槽的姜明求有些恼的轻哼一声，长腿一迈向孙施尤身边靠近，惹得同事们笑声发笑。整个公司就数他们部门活宝最多，上到领导下到职员都是爱开玩笑的开朗性格，工作时大家认真对待，下班后一起出去吃饭或者假期团建玩的都很嗨。

孙施尤离婚后立刻辞去了在S市的工作，恰好那段时间现在的公司在重建领导层，圈内的孙大永亲自打电话来邀请小辈的加入，还很有诚意的帮他和领导谈了高薪水。于是孙施尤飞去了遥远的M市重新发展，在孙大永麾下做事，也当作报答知遇之恩。

电子屏显示电梯从B2升入G，他们站得脚都发麻时电梯的门终于缓缓打开。朴到贤个子蛮高，外加上这些年瘦了许多更是看着高挑，穿上修剪服帖的大衣，在人群中的确很耀眼。孙施尤发现朴到贤的第一眼就立刻低下头，掩耳盗铃般祈求朴到贤没有看到他。如果不是电梯又小又拖拖拉拉，孙施尤真的想拉着姜旼丞去坐下一班，可是眼前的事实就是这趟电梯他非上不可。

脑海里这些犹豫当然只发生在五秒内，孙施尤低头跟着老板孙大永和代表郑鲁喆身后走入电梯。引君入瓮，瓮中捉鳖，鸿门宴……孙施尤把能用来形容的成语都过了一遍脑子，偷偷抬手记下手表的时间，只希望朴到贤每天都能这个点儿来上班，这样能方便他避开与他相遇的场合。

写字间的问题又暴露了一条，人多电梯小。每个人都想一趟上楼，于是狭小的空间在体重的限制下努力塞入更多人，苗条的姑娘和小伙子往里面硬挤，让内里的同事们默默往后退让出地方。孙施尤也跟着小步后退，忽然鼻尖传来一阵熟悉的香气，是朴到贤住的studio里弥漫的香水味儿。他大概知道今早的梦是什么意思了，提前昭示他今日会和朴到贤并肩站立？朴到贤就在他右手边，西装裹大衣和深沉的古龙水味儿，怎么男人都是越成熟越骚包吗？三十三岁就穿成这样，四十三岁是不是要穿晚礼服盛装出席啊。

他面前的人越来越多，可是后面实在没有地方腿步了，孙施尤有些焦虑的踮起脚向前方探头看为什么这么多人。紧接着，他的右手被人拉了拉，孙施尤借着这个力就移动到朴到贤身后的位置，靠着电梯壁站着。朴到贤很快松了手，又恢复成原来的样子。

电梯门缓缓关上，终于向高空上升，在朴到贤宽大臂膀后的孙施尤的心也是。

朴到贤的肩很宽，因此穿衣服很好看。虽然他本人极为讨厌穿衬衫西装这种裹紧身体的衣服，但受不住孙施尤祈求的小眼神，只能在叹气后认命试西服外套。可是每次面对孙施尤崇拜的星星眼和对他身材的称赞，朴到贤都会无奈的微笑，把孙施尤揽在他的臂膀里说我可只给哥一个人穿着看。他们差了两岁的缘故，许多事都是作为哥哥的孙施尤做决定，弟弟总是跟在哥哥身后陪同，他们相处下来也多是孙施尤让着朴到贤，可着朴到贤先来。而刚才孙施尤在朴到贤身后，倒真有了点弟弟为哥哥挡下风雨的意思。

孙施尤敲完今日工作目标时，手机屏幕亮了一  
下。

［哥你回S市了？什么时候的事啊。］

海边长大的孩子会用一生来追逐蓝色，S市在孙施尤心中的地位非同一般，绝不是单单故土的感情。他年幼时就喜欢和朴辰成在海边捡贝壳，挖沙土看小螃蟹横着行走，即使两个人实在无聊也会找一块礁石靠坐在一起，望着漫无尽头的蓝色发呆一下午。长大后他遇见了朴到贤，他们乘着两辆不同方向的巴士来到海边，在最后牵着彼此的手一起回到学院里。S市是一个包裹着浓情爱意的地方，父母的爱，朋友的爱，和曾经来自朴到贤的爱，他们共同支撑了孙施尤人生中的第一个三十年。

来S市的飞机落地前孙施尤终于体会到“近乡情更怯，不敢问来人。”，他不敢告诉父母自己回了家，不敢和太多朋友见面，若不是那天的聚会实在太难拒绝，孙施尤只希望自己七天来全都蜗居在四四方方的酒店房间里。孙施尤好像做贼一样悄悄地只进行必要社交，越少见熟人越好。

“七日怎么这么难熬啊…”他扑倒在办公桌上很是苦恼，引来身后姜旼丞的注意，姜旼丞就着办公椅滑到他身边关切地问：“施尤你怎么了？财务分析遇到问题了？”孙施尤头靠在他肩上，姜旼丞不仅笑起来甜，身上肉也软软的，可谓是办公室里最治愈人的了。“不是，我在感叹七天好长啊。”他实在搞不懂为什么如坐针毡的七日居然能比他的五年还要漫长，好像要耗尽他一生的精力才能熬过一样。

姜旼丞抬手扶了一下眼镜，“哎呀还有六天就能回M市了，坚持一下啊孙老师。今晚回酒店我们打联盟吧，我carry带你上分好不好？”姜旼丞笑起来眼睛弯弯的，即使不笑时嘴巴抿成一条线的样子也可爱十足，谁能想到这个男人和他同岁也是今年三十五岁了呢。“带我一个带我一个，兰博走中。”旁边的姜明求从显示屏后探个头说，“干脆老规矩，今晚五黑？”连一向稳重的部门大哥李成真也加入了他们，刚才还死气沉沉的办公室一下子活跃了起来，让大家有了些干劲儿。

不过当孙施尤看到屏幕的来电显示，他真有那么一秒钟怀疑了一下是不是S市其实和他风水不合，命里犯冲，老妈两个大字赫赫地霸占了整个三星显示屏。有时一个人的气场可以强大到当你看到与他有关系的东西时内心跟着抖三抖，比如毕业几年偶然听起高中数学老师的名字，比如楼下广场最艳丽的C位大妈，又比如你家里的唯一真主祖宗———你滴亲妈。

孙施尤他妈，但凡和孙施尤稍微接触过的人都多少带那么点敬畏之心来面对这位伟大的杰出女性。孙施尤身上有很多他妈的影子，爱开玩笑，交友广泛，以及骨子里的勤恳努力。听婶婶姨妈们的饭后闲谈，你总能接收一些超出三观认识的故事，例如这位女士在高中时玩过乐队拿过奖，在大学时玩滑板摔成左腿骨折使得如今这个年纪一遇到雨天就左腿疼。在那个年代穿着所谓的奇装异服，想来按如今久算是铁铁的朋克女孩。

不过多亏他妈的性格和见识，孙施尤的出柜现场如同早恋被妈妈抓包一般。令亲妈大人怒发冲冠的不是他的性取向，而是处了对象居然没告诉她。大二那年春节，朴到贤拎着一挂鞭就走到孙施尤家楼底下摇人，说一起放鞭炮是情侣该做的事情。虎头虎脑的大一新生因为刚熬过军训，直到腊月朴到贤的脸才缓回到和脑门相近的颜色，小黑人举着手机在楼下看着他傻笑，那一刻孙施尤想他们就好像是罗密欧与朱丽叶在阳台幽会一样。

“你是不是想说情侣一起放烟花啊朴到贤？”

热恋中的人往往是傻的，他们抱的太久太紧密，无视了下楼扔垃圾的孙施尤他妈。于是惨剧就发生了，妈妈发了好大的火，让外人看了都误以为孙施尤出柜失败，母亲极其反对他们的恋情。

陷入回忆的孙施尤一下子清醒了过来，手机已经不在震动，屏幕上只有他妈妈的未接来电显示。

“旼丞，今晚我先不和你们一起回酒店了…”“啊？你要去哪儿啊？“姜旼丞问道，孙施尤挠挠头，磕磕巴巴的说：“额…回，回家？”

那个春节之后发生了什么呢？他妈妈看到朴到贤这个傻小子的样子一下子笑出声了。他开朗，或者说有些豪放的妈妈立刻接纳了朴到贤，并在之后的岁月里视他如自己的第二个孩子一样。

哪怕他们离婚了也是如此。

客厅的陈设大体没变化，那颗被爸爸摆在固定位置的招财树还是没有活力，蔫蔫地强撑在那里就当回报主人的期盼之情。爸爸从厨房探头确认一下孙施尤的归来，“哟，回来了大儿子。”“嗯，来S市出差，回家看看。”当然孙施尤是独生子，他们家也只有这么一个儿子，与之对应的“小儿子”是朴到贤的爱称。孙施尤其实不是很能理解为何他的父母这么喜爱朴到贤，接纳得速度与过程太过顺滑让孙施尤多年后仍是百思不得其解。

屋子里满是浓郁的糖醋排骨香气，爸爸今天居然搬出了自己的拿手菜？孙施尤心里打个问号，不过他也没多想，立刻朝着书房的方向走去。果然他妈妈正窝在那张贵妃椅上看书，整个人都懒洋洋的透着一股惬意。

“妈。”“别叫妈，叫朴女士，和你不熟。”书遮挡住他妈妈的脸，孙施尤猜不出书后面自己妈是什么表情。目前他家朴女士拒绝与自己有视线接触，看来这次是又踩到雷区了，孙施尤心里想着。“妈我错了。”他说，他妈翻了个页，道：“道个歉都这么敷衍？”拗不过亲妈，孙施尤火速扑倒在贵妃椅下，极为狗腿的给朴女士敲起腿来。

怎么说也是自己生的孩子，妈妈叹了口气把书收起，算是给了他一个台阶下。“你啊，你那点心思我还不清楚吗。你放个屁为娘都知道你的屎是干的还是稀的。”“是不是李承勇那个臭小子给你通风报信了！”孙施尤问，手上努力剥着给妈妈吃的橙子。“没，承勇不是很坚定的站在你那边吗。”他妈妈也不见外，接过橙子很自然地吃了起来。

“那还有谁啊？”孙施尤被说昏了头，他的哥们儿和妈妈没什么来往，最亲近的李承勇也没告诉妈妈他回S市的消息。就在他沉思时，家里防盗门的门锁响了，让孙施尤突然想起了一个人，心也像在胸膛中荡秋千似的给他带来失重感。

来者是那个最不可能的，也是最可能的人。

饭桌上的气氛一下子尴尬起来，孙施尤坐在朴到贤身边紧张地吃不下东西，生怕抬手夹菜和朴到贤来来个方向对冲，于是只能咀嚼大米饭。大儿子小儿子，糖醋排骨，老妈得知自己的事，这些线索整合起来统统指向他身边坐着的，正在啃排骨的前夫朴到贤。也唯有这个人能保持一直和他爸妈联系，让他在自己家里举手投足间散发着不自在的信号了吧。

一块酱牛肉被夹在他的碗里，他的父母不愧是多年夫妻，被朴到贤举动震惊到的样子都出奇的一致，拿筷子的手停在空中，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。如果是刚离婚那阵，孙施尤会被夹菜这行为恶心到没胃口，立刻问朴到贤：“大哥，你这是在干嘛？”

但如今三十五岁处于青年尾端即将踏入中年，孙施尤忽然脸红了起来，他发觉自己的不自在好像不单单是因为共处一室的尴尬，反而还有许久未有过的情愫，孙施尤还是会再一次为朴到贤不经意间透露出的少年感而动心。就像他们的初遇，提着巨大行李箱又迷了路的少年面无表情但浑身都散发着委屈，让寻找他半个小时的新生接待员学长心生丢了孩子的罪恶感。当他们二人合力搬了行李箱上楼后，学弟抬眼看向他，含着笑念叨了一句谢谢哥，一下子让穿着蓝色衬衫的学长红了脸蛋。

他的前度是一颗柠檬糖，因为普通所以糖纸也非与众不同，初时含在嘴里觉得酸涩，但外层化开后内里是带着对比度更强烈的甜与清香。

孙施尤不会去质问父母的用意，他知道这真的只是一次家庭晚饭而已。他爸妈向来尊重他的想法，想必是做不出这种堪比相亲的强迫共同用餐。他们四个和原来一样吃饭闲聊，讲工作上的事，讲电视放的事，讲身边的朋友的故事。只是一次普通的再不能普通的晚饭，却让孙施尤越吃心里越酸涩难过。

是不是有时，我们故意给曾经的恋人加上一个特定的标签，其实代表我们真的很在意？朴到贤这三个字已经被前夫遮盖的严丝合缝，使孙施尤几乎忘记了这三个名字有着鲜明的个人色彩。“前夫”是过去式，是死的，但“朴到贤”永远是生动的，鲜活的。他就在自己身边，呼吸时胸膛的起伏也能被察觉，这是个活生生的，有温度的人，不是“前夫”冷冰冰的字。

怪不得离开家前，妈妈单独叫他去书房，和他说不要强迫自己，人总是越逃避越在意。“你还年轻，有的是时间来弥补你们的遗憾。但前提是只要你想。”一向雷厉风行的朴女士语气放软了很多，连神情都是温柔体贴的。“逃避什么？”他好像站在起雾气的玻璃前，明明抬手抹开就能看清外面的风景，但是抬手是个很难决定的举动。

“他跟我说过，他其实不想留下遗憾。”说这话时，妈妈的眼里满是动容。

朴到贤的眼睛也是亮闪闪的，反射着车窗前的灯火通明，霓虹闪烁，这些光亲吻着他的轮廓，勾勒出已是成熟男人的模样。夜间电台放着些深情的小曲，他们之间无话可说默契的背后大概是想维持不堪一击的藕断丝连。

在相爱时有着说不尽的情话，如今开口却怕断了仅有的那点缘分。

在朴到贤送他回酒店的车上，孙施尤终于承认他这些年来的刻意回避其实都是掩耳盗铃，承认他这几日心上的煎熬也是事出有因。

三十五岁的他却才顿悟，他大概是一直在躲着什么，抗拒着什么。

他终于承认，朴到贤是他无法拒绝的一次次动心。

-第二日·洞悉·完-  
* tempt-姜明求 nofe-郑鲁喆 选手中文名字有待考量


	4. 第三日  踟蹰

第三日 踟蹰

“所以哥，这么多年了，我一直有个问题想问你。”

五一黄金周一过，S市气温立刻以坐火箭般速度飙升，仿佛几周前还在下着大雪，一夜醒来窗外已是鸟语花香了。街道上人们还迷迷糊糊地穿着不同季节的衣服，面面相觑都在内心感叹对方的打扮奇怪无比。即使是S市长大的孙施尤也被天气耍得团团转，行李箱只装了些厚重的西装与卫衣，半件能外穿的轻衫短袖都没有，连内搭的衬衫都能让他热得透不过气。

贵公司格外体谅人，办公室内也紧跟天气预报的步伐，将冷气开到最大马力。但又好像太过关怀他们这些远方而来的客人，以至于蔓延开来的冷气把一屋子人冻得瑟瑟发抖。有时人们上了年纪不得不服老，比如现在孙施尤感觉骨头缝都被吹了个通透，似乎在办公室里哈一口气就能仙雾缭绕起来。这个状况下他打完哈气噙着泪花，冻到麻木的大脑机械地思考着为什么不把棉服夹克带来。

出门在外，行李箱的衣服总是不能恰当好处地贴合当地情况，这是他这么多年来都被困扰的地方。

午休时同事们三三两两结伴离开，无一不是抱臂打着哆嗦，嘴上念叨着原来贵公司冷气不要钱。孙施尤这个中午没有像前几天一样和姜旼丞他们一起去吃食堂，他拿起自己的工牌，再三确认带了手机钥匙钱包后最后一个离开了办公室。这个天气里，虽然西服外套已经变得笨重闷热，但奈何屋内冷气杀伤力太强，他走出写字楼、接触了室外的阳光后才觉得手脚有了些知觉。

孙施尤站在公司门口的路边，今天工作任务还算清闲，所以不被压缩的午休时间刚刚好够他赴老朋友的约。可能是他出来的有点早，又或者朋友路上堵车，孙施尤的确花了点时间等待，不过也还好，他懒洋洋地享受着被日光沐浴的感觉。有些像原来和朴到贤住在一起时的家楼下的老爷爷们，每到阳光充足时他们都会拄着拐杖来到小区里坐在一起，有时打牌下棋，有时聊些家长里短。

那时自己结没结婚他倒是记不清了，这些岁月累积下来连他的记忆也跟着风化。和朴到贤相关的回忆从时间线一点点褪去，最后醒悟时才发觉只记得零零散散的不完整事件，比如原来是他主动追得朴到贤，比如领证的前一晚紧张得睡不着觉等等。

来到S市后孙施尤清楚地知道，只要他手头没有繁忙的工作任务，闲暇时他的脑子里就会闪现那十年中的点点滴滴。碎片的故事回忆，零散的感触动心，孙施尤已经分辨不清S市是开启记忆宫殿的钥匙，还是S市本身就是承载过往的潘多拉魔盒。

总的来说，孙施尤很犹豫，他也十分清楚自己在纠结什么。

“孙施尤！”

孙施尤被叫醒，待他反应过来时友人的车早已稳稳地停靠在马路边。副驾驶的车窗缓缓下降，李承勇挑挑眉，向他招手道：“哥，快上来吧，开了冷气。”许久未见到好友，孙施尤刚刚还沉重的表情立刻放晴，笑着拉开了副驾驶的车门迈进去。那年帮学弟搬行李累了个半死，拉着行李箱推开宿舍门时孙施尤觉得自己像条烈日下暴晒后脱水严重而喘息的可怜小狗，就差吐出舌头就更加形象了。

而他与李承勇的友谊就是那从一瓶矿泉水开始的。

李承勇是朴到贤的室友，比朴到贤大一届、比孙施尤小一年，初遇时已是电子工程院的大二学生。李承勇曾经的室友转去了别的系，屋里剩下的这张床位就十分巧合地被分到朴到贤头上。那天他刚从食堂吃完午饭，天气太闷热才多买了一瓶冰镇矿泉水。李承勇本来想递给他的未来室友，可等朴到贤拎着另一个大箱子进入宿舍时李承勇才醒悟过来他将孙施尤误认作了室友。

值得一提的是，最先开始是孙施尤与李承勇结下友谊，甚至早于他发觉对朴到贤有着更深的感情，之后李承勇也曾当过僚机帮他追朴到贤。离婚时他悄无声息地飞到M市重新来过，几乎断干净了与S市常年的联系与纠葛，除了他的父母，也除了好友李承勇。

这次回S市偶遇朴到贤是意料之外，找机会与李承勇见面吃一顿饭才是符合孙施尤设定发展的事件。孙施尤提前预订了公司附近的购物中心的餐厅，离他们二人公司的距离不远，又方便李承勇停车。在城市里艰难的事情有很多，其中就不乏车位难找这一件常见微小缺十分折磨的闹心事。“哥你选的位置真不错。”李承勇难得有一次停车如此顺利，笑着感叹道。孙施尤先行一步下车没有回应，心里回忆起与朴到贤曾经历过一次因为没有停车位而泡汤了的周年纪念日。

孙施尤摇摇脑袋，试图将这些过往经由耳道从他的脑子甩出。

“打算从哪开始讲起？”李承勇倒是清楚孙施尤此次前来目的多是诉苦与求助，早就摆好一副知心小老弟的模样，特意为孙施尤沏茶方便他讲话时润润嗓。孙施尤被对方如此狗腿的行为惹得哭笑不得，捶了李承勇肩膀一拳骂道：“三十四的人了，怎么越活越幼稚，你二十四的时候可比现在严肃多了。”谁不知道当年S大电子工程院有一个学长，因为长相和经常冷着脸的缘故被人调侃说成是系里偷偷制造出来的新型智能机器人。

打也打了闹也闹了，气氛缓和下来时李承勇小声地说：“哥，这么多年了，我一直有个问题想问你。”孙施尤还在和盘子里永远夹不起来的土豆较劲，只是嗯了一声当作回应，目光死死盯着与其斗争中的土豆块。

“你当时为什么和小贤离婚啊？”

食指压死、中指用力，孙施尤手中的筷子突然叛逆，一个猛地劈叉将土豆弹出盘子飞得老远，划出一道优美的抛物线后滚落在地。孙施尤心里震惊，不只是因为他用筷子笨拙到干飞了土豆，还因为对李承勇的话格外在意。

过去很多年了，一听到这个名字，孙施尤就跟着惊心。

为什么离婚？孙施尤面露苦涩倒不是因为失败的婚姻令人难以启齿，而是他实实在在地被这个问题困扰住了。

离婚前那段挣扎的岁月，对方的每一个举动都能成为争吵的导火索，明明一开始的话题只是争论朴到贤到底应不应该把外套搭在沙发背上，忽然就引入了其他的无关话题，像是孙施尤买了很多家里用不到的杂物、朴到贤又过多购买游戏卡带设备以至于储藏柜摇摇欲坠。他们两个就像往燃烧着的火桶里一勺勺添加火药，越攒越多，火苗越烧越旺，待其累积到一定程度时猛烈爆炸。而他们伤人的对话就是爆炸时的碎片，四处飞溅，割得他们二人遍体鳞伤。

孙施尤咬着吸管沉思片刻，向李承勇开口说：“好像有很多原因让我们争吵不休，但我隐约记得……”他的手捏起吸管，轻轻搅动杯中的冰块。“我第一次产生'不如就离婚吧'这个念头，大概是你送我去医院那次。”

他换了个坐姿，放下翘起的二郎腿，双手轻微抓着膝盖处的裤腿，看着李承勇继续说：“我当时痛得头疼欲裂，想到还不如离婚算了，这么纠缠下去只会将曾经的美好消磨殆尽，离婚放过彼此吧。”

终于加完班，刚到家的他就被突然犯病的胃折磨到死去活来，唯一能缓解疼痛的姿势就是蜷缩在沙发上。孙施尤已经没力气自己爬起来，只能迷迷糊糊地等朴到贤回家再带他去医院挂急诊。不久前他们刚刚经历过一场冷战，也不知那天朴到贤为什么迟迟不肯接他的电话。中途疼晕后醒来已是午夜一点，孙施尤不知道自己何时从沙发摔到地板上，他整件睡衣都被冷汗打湿，他躺过的地板还带着余温。

孙施尤眼睛一酸，他知道朴到贤今晚是不打算理他了。所以他抱着祈求的想法打通了从睡梦中惊醒的李承勇的电话，向他含着哭腔求助。

“我……我是个很纠结的人。”

孙施尤在李承勇的车上咬牙不发出声音，可生理与心理的疼痛却没法让他憋住哭泣，只能在副驾驶位撇过头去流泪。不如离婚吧，冒出的这个想法在朴到贤赶来时又沉于心田，孙施尤无语地望着门口红着眼的朴到贤。原来这位法定伴侣在几个小时前飞去了另一个城市出差，因为仍在赌气对峙中而没有告诉他，才阴差阳错导致了这样的局面。朴到贤伏在他膝头流泪道歉的样子让孙施尤瞬间感到万分伤心，他们之间讲道理不该经历这样的误会和伤害，毕竟那时他们已经相处整整十年，早已是知心知底。

所以之后的几日，孙施尤在家养病也一直踟蹰犹豫，最后选择将离婚二字吞进肚子里，最好永远不要说出口。

半晌，李承勇有些尴尬地说：“哥，你知道吗，这几年我每次和到贤吃饭，他都会问我刚才我问你的这个问题。”他看着孙施尤瞪大了双眼，一脸的不可思议。李承勇被看得坐立不安，下意识摸了摸自己的脖子解释道：“他……我感觉这小子其实没明白你为什么和他离婚。”“他总问我他是不是做错了什么让哥你生气，所以哥才扔下他离开……”

“放屁！我扔下他？”孙施尤高声反问道，在安静的餐厅中格外突兀刺耳，四周的客人与服务生纷纷探头望向他们。孙施尤也知道自己情绪有些失控，他急忙把头转向一旁，右手紧紧地抓住桌边，左手下意识遮住了自己的脸，只剩下眼尾一抹红暴露了主人的情绪。

李承勇神情凝重，他也没想到孙施尤的反应会这么大。朴到贤有困惑，他们外人何尝不是同样抱有相同的疑问，即使身为双方多年的朋友，李承勇始终没能摸清孙施尤离婚的原因。孙施尤左手无名指的戒痕仍在，五年的时光都没能抹去十年的痕迹，究竟是什么样的事情能让他们二人分离。感情没有倒在本科毕业，没有倒在研究生毕业，没有倒在刚入职场，甚至完成了难度更高的同性婚姻，相守十年，却在结婚的第二年分开。

只可惜当事人孙施尤的情况看起来十分不愿意重提离婚原因，李承勇便按下自己的好奇心不打算强迫孙施尤向他揭露伤疤，反倒十分体贴地开启新的话题，把这段往事再一次掩盖过去。整顿饭下来，孙施尤虽然依旧和他畅聊无阻，但自离婚话题后流露了一些恹恹的神情，变得有些没精神。孙施尤突然没了胃口，筷子搅动着碗里的汤，看着油花被搅动后迅速的又融合为一体。

午休时间快结束，他们二人也结账走出了餐厅。重新坐回车内时，李承勇刚用钥匙启动了车子，就停孙施尤闷闷不乐地说：“勇啊，昨晚朴到贤来我家了。”李承勇脚一抖，来了个点刹，险些没把副驾驶的孙施尤甩到挡风玻璃上。“操臭小子你就这么开车的？多危险啊！”“哥你这么重要的事不在吃饭的时候说，偏偏现在才说，哥你是猪吗！”孙施尤揉着肩膀骂李承勇，后者也十分理直气壮地怼了回来。

连带着车厢内的气氛都尴尬了起来，李承勇咳嗽一声打破僵局，开口问：“你们不会…”“没有。”孙施尤光速打断，李承勇瞥了他一眼，说：“没就没呗……再说了都是成年人，有也正常。”这次换做孙施尤恍然大悟，这才反应过来李承勇被打断的问题是什么。想不到自己三十五岁还能因为这种问题老脸一红，孙施尤也没顾忌李承勇开车，一拳锤到老学弟的右肩膀上，同时骂道：“我被我妈算计回家和他吃了一顿饭而已，八字还没一撇的事儿呢哪有心思滚到床上？”“那您老人家打算什么时候提笔写那一撇啊？”

瞧见孙施尤又是一脸纠结的神情，李承勇哼笑道：“午饭吃完都要到单位门口了，哥你才开口和我提这个事。明明从你刚上我车时，脸上就写满了'我心里有事'这几个大字。抓紧时间，下一个路口可就拐弯到你们单位了。”

话音刚落绿灯就亮了起来，车身稳稳地驶过斑马线后转了弯，那一瞬间孙施尤眼前闪过许许多多曾经的画面。

孙施尤一直是个很纠结的人。大三那年他本对新生辅导员这个活动一点也不感兴趣，不过又觉得能提前返校逃离他母上在家中的叨唠，于是纠结了大半个月才踩着截止日期报了名。选择新生寝室时他又纠结了良久，本想选个在一楼的寝室，这样也方便他帮助学弟们搬行李箱，可他又听同届女同学说某一楼层寝室的帅哥多，想了半个小时才回复了他负责的寝室的门牌号。

孙施尤总是思虑良多，他生来脑子好使又撞上犯懒这个性格，因此他宁愿花费大量脑力推演出一套最快最好最方便的选择，也不愿草草做决定后再累个半死。外加上胆子有点小，他做起事来更是谨慎小心，不希望看到失败也不想经受过多挫折。

如此一个“懒人”偏偏撞上朴到贤，偏偏撞上的是朴到贤，打破了孙施尤所有的习惯与规矩。看到朴到贤简介上的照片后他想都没想，立刻和老师申请更换负责寝室，哪怕后来孙施尤才看到朴到贤居然住在顶楼。帮朴到贤搬行李箱时累得口吐白沫，孙施尤在心里把自己骂出了一本新华字典，心说干完这票就回寝室躺着睡觉，转眼朴到贤问他能不能一起逛逛校园熟悉一下教学楼，孙施尤的头点得比脑子还快。表白那次也是离谱，孙施尤这么精明的人竟然能被朴到贤一句“哥你是不是喜欢我”炸得脑袋放烟花，头昏脑热不计后果地直接回复道：“是啊第一天看见你就想和你处对象。”等他反应过来时迅速转头看向朴到贤，对方眼里满是手足无措的自己的模样，哪还有半点儿平日里猴精猴精的孙施尤的影子，只看到一个红得像烤番薯的呆瓜。

“到了，施尤哥，还不说？”李承勇的车停在路边，朴到贤他们公司这一带不方便停车，孙施尤必须迅速下车好让李承勇立刻开走不被贴罚单。他的手机闹钟好巧不巧也在这时响了，朴到贤学生时代最爱听的rap缓缓传来，李承勇作为朴到贤的室友当然也熟悉这个歌曲，朴到贤在宿舍打游戏时特别喜欢外放这首歌，于是李承勇也扭过头看向他手里握着的手机。这个闹钟的目的是叫醒午睡的他，也意味着还有五分钟就要继续工作了。

其实孙施尤可以不急着向李承勇解释说些什么，但就在那一刻他脑子已经不够转了，语言系统屏蔽掉大脑的指挥，私自链接了他的心房让他毫无遮掩与阻拦便说出了心里话。

“哥你……”“啊呀别催了！我现在脑子也贼他妈乱，你哥我现在在纠结要不要和朴到贤这臭小子再续前缘！”他被李承勇烦得不行，拉开车门一只脚已经迈出去时脱口而出，吓得车里另一位与他大眼瞪小眼好半天。李承勇咽了下唾沫，底气贼虚地说：“哥你……”“你什么你？还有啥事！”孙施尤简直恼羞成怒、极不讲理，明明耳朵连着脖子红成刚出锅的基围虾，硬要大嗓门和李承勇喊话。李承勇不再废话抬手一指，孙施尤脑子糊了便跟着指尖转头看去。

他忽然发现，就车边不到两米的距离，同他离婚五年的前夫哥穿得一表人材、正站在人行道上。

一脸惊讶地看向自己。

-第三日·踟蹰·完-


	5. 第四日 妒意

第四日 妒意

孙施尤这一天都无精打采的。

昨天，他几乎是被朴到贤硬生生从李承勇的车里拖出来的，右脚没站稳就被后跟上来的左脚绊到差点儿摔个狗吃屎。只是这朴到贤不知道中午是不是吃了大力水手的御用菠菜，劲儿大到能手撕了李承勇的车门，眼看着孙施尤要扑街，朴到贤这么借力一提直接把他从地上薅起来，连李承勇的车门都没给人家关上就风风火火地拽着孙施尤进了公司。

孙施尤心想，好家伙，拖自家行李箱都不带这么暴躁的。

不过幸运的是一楼大厅有很多午休回来的同事，大家都排好队等着尽快乘电梯回办公楼层打卡，朴到贤也是个要脸的，进了写字间大门倒是冷静下来，脸色也没刚才那么阴沉，稍稍松开握着孙施尤手腕的手。毕竟当着这么多人的面也不好再拉着孙施尤，好像总监家暴一样。孙施尤眯了眯眼，他当然能猜到朴到贤顾忌什么，这小子私下和他闹得欢，但在人前还是有些腼腆、好面子的，料想朴到贤也不敢在公司大厅继续拉着他的手，孙施尤心生一计。

三十六计，走为上策。

可惜相对地，朴到贤也十分了解他，前脚还没迈出去，孙施尤忽然觉得肩膀一沉，朴到贤当众搂着他的肩膀把他揽了回来。

孙施尤脸“腾”一下子红得发涨，眨眨眼睛都能感受到脸蛋散发的热气。第一反应不是推开朴到贤也不是心里犯恶心、厌恶，孙施尤还没来得及感叹这朴到贤好像又长个儿时，不知道哪冒出个小伙子笑着冲他俩走来，开口道：“朴哥下午好啊，刚从外边吃完回来？哟，这位是？”

“我前……”哪料到朴到贤这祖宗如此坦诚，嘴都没个把门儿的，孙施尤眼疾手快，左手狠狠拧了朴到贤的腰肉一下，趁着朴到贤痛得弯腰的功夫抢话说：“他前室友！我是他前室友！哈哈，五年前我们一起租房子来着，后来我因为工作调动缘故飞去M市。没想到这么有缘分，看，这不又合作了么。”他卖着笑，尴尬地拍了拍朴到贤的后背。

那小伙子也是个忒没眼力见儿的，直接站在他俩身边，一副要和总监好好聊一聊的样子，继续说：“那哥你们感情可真好啊，我也和别人合租过，但基本上房子到期就散了。五年了还能继续联系，关系真的不是一般的好啊。”孙施尤抿抿嘴没接话，听见压着他肩膀的朴到贤说：“嗯，我们的关系不一般。”

我们的关系有多不一般？

孙施尤自顾自地想着，被朴到贤炸出表白后，这小子拖了三天才给他明确回复，害得那几日孙施尤胡思乱想，连退学的手续流程都想好了。朴到贤不是生来的同性恋，这一点他十分清楚，外加上比朴到贤大两岁的缘故，孙施尤在这段感情中一直努力做到包容并照顾朴到贤。他总是觉得，掰弯朴到贤的是他，如果不是他的偶然闯入，朴到贤应该过得比现在更轻松一点，比如身边有体贴优秀的妻子，比如有一个稚气可爱的孩子。所以他们还在一起时孙施尤从来没强迫过朴到贤公开他们的关系，朴到贤说他是伴侣那就是伴侣，朴到贤说他是照顾他的哥哥，那他就是亲戚家的懂事表哥，孙施尤不想让朴到贤在这件事上感到为难。

不过好在朴到贤的确是很优秀的恋人，在朋友和同学面前大方地承认他们的伴侣关系，即使后来和父母出柜被老爹揍得屁股皮开肉绽、一个月没能下床，但还是十分恰当地处理好了孙施尤与父母长辈间的关系。也因此才有了后面他们顺利地得到双方父母认同，步入婚姻殿堂。同性伴侣之间最难渡过的关卡被朴到贤只身一人打通关，然后他才笑盈盈地折回来，拉起孙施尤的手一步步走下去，从未让孙施尤经历难关的折磨与痛苦。

明明在校园里公开时握紧了双手，明明在大雪夜出柜后依靠彼此走过回家的路，日常生活也好，单膝求婚也罢，他们相处的十年是一起跌倒，一起奋斗，一起成长。一个人的一生还能有多少个十年来复刻如同他们一般的故事？朋友、爱人、亲人……回过头来他们的关系早已交织在一起成了捋不清的毛线，连回忆都离不开对方的影子，哪还能单用“很好”就形容得完？

孙施尤看着电梯显示屏上的数字从10递减到1，就好像他和朴到贤的再相遇，回到了原点时的第一年。他心中一震，脑子糊了时对李承勇说出的话，再续前缘不会就成真了吧。

他发了会儿呆，没跟上朴到贤和那个小伙子的交谈，待他重新试图加入他们的对话时，却听到那人笑嘻嘻地问：“朴哥，上周来公司找您的那位美女是嫂子吗？”

孙施尤刚张开的嘴立刻闭上了。

朴到贤摇摇头，低声说：“不是。”小伙子一听乐了，用肩膀撞了一下朴到贤的，说：“哎呀那哥你得抓紧啊！哥你也三十了吧，来咱们公司时就单身，哥你这么帅不应该母胎solo啊。我看那美女和哥站一起真挺配，俊男靓女的。到时候脱单了记得请弟弟们吃饭哈！”

得，再续个屁前缘啊，人家准备找下家了。孙施尤心里顿时哇凉哇凉的，先是觉得这些天纠结还喜不喜欢朴到贤、可不可能复合，又是深夜冥思苦想，又找李承勇谈心聊天，简直像个笑话。寻思半天又觉得老爹老妈怎么胳膊肘子往外拐，朴到贤几时说过什么不想留下遗憾，他朴到贤要是真不想留下遗憾，他们离婚前就不会说出那伤人的话，让孙施尤每每回想都心寒难过。

矫情了个一溜十三高，原来是都他孙施尤的自作多情，内心戏居然足到可以一个人撑起一台戏，大学没去艺考学习独角戏真是荒废了他这个天赋。想到这些心里总是觉得委屈，他眼里一热，慌忙撇过头去，假装看向全家便利店里的冰柜，不想当小丑还是当个吃货吧。

朴到贤真的没打算放过他，告别了年前人，一路搂着他的肩膀从电梯走到20楼的办公室，把门摔得震天响，满走廊都是回音，路过的同事都纷纷探头向办公室里看。孙施尤倚着墙站得溜直，跟被教导主任罚站了一样，他也不敢看朴到贤，只好一直盯着朴到贤办公室里的一面大镜子。越来越多的同事假装路过，朴到贤掐着腰叹了口气，随后大步走向窗子，拉严了百叶窗。

最终还是朴到贤先开的口：“你那句话……”“能不能……当我没说？”

孙施尤说完便怔怔地望着朴到贤，以他的了解，朴到贤皱起的眉头和抱臂的姿态都暗示着心中不满，等朴到贤找到一个物体靠着再看向他时，就是朴到贤已经处于怒火中烧的状态了。

果然，朴到贤慢条斯理地走到办公桌前，身体微倾向后靠住了桌沿。

他们离婚前的某一次谈判也是这样的，只不过彼时孙施尤倚着书房的墙，手里握着签好自己名字的离婚协议书，而朴到贤刚刚从忙得焦头烂额的工作中抽出时间来，依靠着书房的办公桌冷眼看他。

孙施尤怀疑自己是不是从小到大都没改过来记吃不记打的这个毛病，小时候偷去网吧，被他妈揪着耳朵回家后胖揍，结果第二天傻呵呵地依旧去同一个网吧、坐在同一个位置上，最后被老妈揍得屁股挨着椅子就疼；比如他高中不写数学作业，被老师罚多写五十道题后继续不写数学作业，差点被赶出课堂；再比如他是不是被朴到贤下蛊了，怎么总愿意回想在一起时的甜蜜，却忘记了离婚前他每日有多挣扎有多痛苦、忘记了发觉被欺骗时心里的愤怒与悲哀。

人不能总在一个坑里跌倒是吧，朴到贤之所以成为前夫那必谈是事出有因的。

想起这些孙施尤觉得自己脑子灵光多了，思路也变得清晰了，说话都理直气壮了。“就像那个小同事说的，你也三十了，结不结婚另说，但总得有一个伴儿陪着你是吧。”孙施尤越说越觉得自己思路顺畅、逻辑连贯，“你本来就挑食，自己还懒得做饭，要是有个人在，至少回家能吃口热乎饭。”“像你晚上睡觉怕黑，有个人在你身边不是能睡得更踏实吗。”“你和我不一样，也怪我，你是被我掰弯的。你也不是没有前女友，再说了，叔叔阿姨喜欢孩子，那几年不是经常看着咱家楼下的小孩儿发呆吗，你也早点……”

孙施尤忽然说不下去了，在前夫面前喝断片吐过一回就够尴尬了，这要是再当着朴到贤的面给自己说哭了，他孙施尤三十五年的老脸可以彻底不要了。

“孙施尤。”朴到贤深吸一口气又叹出来，刚刚挺得笔直的上半身随着动作弯了一些，低着头有点驼背，视线落在他的皮鞋上。他把嗓音压得很低，在这安静的办公室里朴到贤的一字一句都十分清晰，说：“我以为这五年你也成长了。”

门被猛地敲响，门缝里忽然出现一张可爱的脸蛋，是朴到贤的小秘书。朴到贤扶着桌子重新站好，打了个响指喊她进来。小秘书像条小泥鳅一样“跐溜”一下钻进来，突然发现孙施尤也在办公室里时她表情闪过一丝意外，但又立刻恢复成往日元气满满地模样，说：“朴总下午好啊！呀孙总也在啊！”说完还朝孙施尤摆摆手，又继续开口说：“朴总，马上开会了，我接您过去。”

朴到贤点点头，从他桌面的书立中抽出一沓纸，孙施尤跟着看过去，他们二人的合影还放在老位置，没有被收起来也没有被扣放在桌面上。

朴到贤经过孙施尤面前时停了下来，看着他的眼睛道：“这五年我本以为哥也长大了，但我发现实则不然，哥你还是和五年前一样，一样的幼稚又无理取闹。”丢下这句话就快步跟着小助理离开了办公室。

整整一宿孙施尤都没能睡着，他思来想去、越想越气，满脑子都是朴到贤那句幼稚又无理取闹。按照孙施尤对自己的理解，他和这七个字他妈一辈子都是八竿子打不着的关系，而且最难以让他接受的是这七个字竟然是从他认为与之最契合的朴到贤的嘴里说出来的。

别想着能不能复合了孙施尤，先他妈和朴到贤打一架吧个小逼崽子。

居然被最幼稚的人骂幼稚，孙施尤又气又委屈，他打从他妈肚子里爬出来时就没人说过他幼稚，何时不都是他像个大哥哥一样照顾其他人。学生时代给朴到贤喊过到、替他写过作业、考前补习辅导，初入社会给朴到贤做饭、教他面试技巧、整理出差的行李箱等等……他哪次不都跟个老妈子一样，在朴到贤屁股后见捡起这崽子随手丢的玩具？到底是谁幼稚啊？到底是谁三十岁了不会做饭、吃外卖吃出个食物中毒，最后大半夜又麻烦李承勇送去急诊的啊？

他妈李承勇也是倒霉，遇上他们这对纠缠不清的离婚夫夫，一年到头都被当急救车使唤。

操，当年到底是谁离不开谁啊？

今天早上，孙施尤黑眼圈快掉到肩膀，起床时把同屋的姜旼丞吓一大跳。如今他看着眼前电脑屏幕发愣，心里想起二十六岁那年自己胆大包天，竟敢做出未通知双方父母便热火朝天地与朴到贤杀到民政局领了结婚证的“大逆不道”行为。当然事后朴到贤在家罚跪，他被爹妈锁在房间里揍了一周。但那时候他们是真的浑身朝气，像两只不知疲倦、不知天高地厚的小兽，即使前路充满未知却也仍有勇气并肩前行，真可谓初生牛犊不怕虎。

他好像在二十六岁那年把一生都勇气都送给了朴到贤，孙施尤恍惚地想到。自那以后，人生的每一个十字路口，孙施尤都是步履维艰、进退维谷，他总是十分犹豫不定，再也没有做过像他当年和朴到贤领证那样雷厉风行的决断。

忽然有人拍了拍他的肩，将他从激烈地思想斗争中拉回到现实世界，眼前还是花花绿绿的公司官网，正停留在朴到贤职位简介的那一页。孙施尤心里一沉，以他最近水逆的种种迹象结合，八成他身后站着电脑屏上这位贵公司的项目总监。

“施尤啊，我看你盯着电脑屏已经快半个小时了。”孙施尤惊悚地转过头，身后居然站着孙大勇这位大佛，好家伙上班开小差看前夫被老板抓个正着，孙施尤心里流泪，还他妈不如让朴到贤来找他呢。“我……”“别解释了，你小子上班溜号被我抓到还是第一次啊。怎么，看上人家朴总监了？”孙大勇表面上沉着稳重的，其实私下里和他们几个玩笑游戏照开不误，他打趣孙施尤说道：“喜欢就去追啊，你也老大不小了。我们可就剩三天时间在S市了，以后再见面就难了。”

还没来得及让孙施尤插话，办公室里一姑娘突然开口：“欸？朴总不是已经有女朋友了么？”一旁的姜旼丞也来了兴趣，滑动办公椅向他们靠近，扭着头问那姑娘说：“你了解？”

他们办公室也不是多严肃正经，平日里聊起八卦没完没了，最离谱的是孙大勇这个头儿也愿意加入聊天和他们一起快乐吃瓜。大家来了兴趣，把门关好后听那丫头小声说：“我跟对接财务那屋的小李混得挺熟，今天中午我们一起出门吃饭时刚好碰见朴总也出门，公司门口就站着个美女等咱朴总！”“那兴许是朴总朋友呢？”角落里姜明求来了一句。那姑娘摆摆手，继续说：“不可能，我亲眼看着那位美女小跑着过来挽上朴总的胳膊，俩人有说有笑地去停车场取车出门。而且小李偷偷告诉我……”这小丫头看了眼门口没人，用手罩着嘴小声说：“有人和朴总住一个小区，晚上还偶遇朴总带着这美女进电梯呢。”

办公室一片哗然，不过大家很快消化了这一消息，姜旼丞边点头边说：“这么年轻就当总监，有个漂亮女朋友也是合理的，你说对吧孙老师？”孙施尤强扯了个笑脸回他，咬牙切齿道：“没毛病。”

孙大勇像安抚一直脾气极不好的猫一样，一遍遍顺着孙施尤的头毛、语重心长地劝道：“施尤啊，一见钟情这东西最不靠谱了，细水长流才是真。别气馁啊，回M市的，哥就给你介绍个比朴总还优秀的。我们先把手头的工作做完嗷！正好，施尤，这文件你去送到朴总那儿吧，我已经签过字了。”说完又拍了拍他的背，好似给他支持与打气一般。头儿都发话了，大家也不敢再继续放松，办公室又恢复了刚才安静的状态，只有敲击键盘与鼠标的声音。

孙施尤叹了口气，点开聊天页面给姜旼丞发私信：朴总真的和美女很般配么？他转头看向隔壁的姜旼丞，对方也扭过头，微笑着对他点了点头的同时还竖了个大拇指。

意思是，绝配！

他拿着文件走出办公室，又磨蹭到电梯间。昨天的不欢而散让孙施尤碰见朴到贤都犯怵，他今天精打细算、掐着时间点上班和午休，特意避开与朴到贤接触的可能。手机屏幕显示四点半了，眼瞅着快要下班了，熬过今天一面没见他就胜利了，没想到孙大勇临门一脚把他踢到朴到贤办公室里制造了个见面机会。

这该死的写字间，电梯半天不来，他看了一眼手机，嚯，干等了五分钟。孙施尤在20楼，朴到贤在17楼，走下去也没多久，于是他又认命地打开防火通道的大门走了进去。这份文件在他手中沉甸甸的，记忆里他拿着离婚协议书去找朴到贤都没这样沉重，那可是他挣扎了整整两个半月后才做出的决定，谁料他签下名字后竟觉得如释重负。

孙施尤握着扶手顺着缝隙向楼下望去，白花花的通道没有楼层标示，一直向左转弯仿佛永无止境的道路。他此刻忽然觉得如果这道楼梯没有出口、无法通向朴到贤在的17层就好了，他愿意一直被困在白花花的通道里被强光幌得直流泪，愿意一辈子都傻兮兮地下楼、左转、下楼、左转。

昨天被拉上的百合窗帘如今又被人打开，窗子里朴到贤的办公室空无一人，只是灯还亮着。孙施尤很犹豫要不要进去，不过一想到反正朴到贤也不在，他装模作样地敲了敲门，也没管里面有没有人回应，拉开门就进了办公室。孙施尤轻车熟路地把文件放在朴到贤的办公桌前，这不是他第一次进这间屋子，昨天他还在墙边被气到差点儿泪崩。

那个相框依旧没心没肺地杵在显示器旁边，像照片里的他们两个一样。朴到贤栗色的头发好像就是昨天的事情，他们还是老姿势，朴到贤仗着比哥哥高就非要搂着他的肩膀，把上半身全压在孙施尤身上，而孙施尤则笑没了眼睛，一只手握住朴到贤搂着自己肩膀的手，另一只手老掉牙地对着镜头比“耶”的手势。

这是他们第一个合照，距离朴到贤答应他还没出一个月。大一新生运动会上，朴到贤被拉去跑一千五百米，孙施尤在终点等得心急如焚，生怕朴到贤半路跑到吐血。谁知转弯处零星几个人带头跑过来居然就有朴到贤一个，朴到贤出乎意料在一千五百米长跑拿了个不错的名次。跑过终点线时虽然也累得说不出话，呼吸都一股腥甜味儿，但朴到贤也有胆子当着全校人的面拉起孙施尤的手，让他哥和他一起绕小圈子散步来缓解奔跑的疲惫。后来领奖时，学生会的人说要给前三名拍照留念，朴到贤哑着嗓子问可以带家属么，得到对方同意后便一把搂过孙施尤，就这样留下了他们的第一张合影。

突然他听到背后有开门的声音，吓得他立刻放下手里的相框，猛地回过头。显然小秘书也没想到这个时间段他会出现在朴到贤的办公室里，把眼睛瞪得溜圆，结结巴巴地说：“啊…啊孙总您也在啊……”话音未落眼神又顺着孙施尤的手看向那个被移了位置的相框处。

孙施尤做贼心虚，触电了一半快速收手。小秘书踩着坡跟鞋，嘎噔嘎噔向办公桌走来，伸手把相框放回了原来的位置，笑着对孙施尤说：“这个不放好，朴总是要骂我的。”“对不起……我替我们头儿送一下文件，他已经签过字了。”孙施尤连忙道歉，又指了指桌面上的文件夹表明来意，“就等着朴总再审核一下文件有没有问题了。”小秘书点点头，说：“朴总有个约会，中午就离开公司了，不过他说他晚上会回来加班，到时候我会和朴总说的。”

听到约会二字，孙施尤一下子就联想起刚刚办公室吃瓜、他们屋的小丫头说的话，朴总挽着漂亮的美女女朋友，两人有说有笑地走向停车场。

下午约会？晚上加班？这朴到贤到底会不会追女生、处对象啊？

孙施尤没忍住，小声念叨着：“晚上加班，你们朴总监工作起来真是不解风情啊。”小秘书立刻捂着嘴笑出了声，随后看向孙施尤说：“孙总，我能问你一个挺私人的问题吗？”这小丫头实在是招人稀罕，水汪汪圆溜溜的眼睛望向孙施尤让他也不忍心拒绝，只好点头答应。小秘书来了劲儿，问到：“朴总那个相片里的人是不是孙总你啊！孙总，你和朴总是什么关系啊？我好奇很久了，我们朴总喝多了能盯着那个相片好几个小时，而且他还不允许别人碰那个相框，移了位置要骂我的。”

“所以孙总，你和朴总到底是什么关系啊！”“我们……”孙施尤刚开口，却听见有人开了门，但明明他眼前办公室的门关得严丝合缝。

“我们是前室友。”

墙边那副巨大的镜子居然通向休息室的门，只见朴到贤斜靠着门框，仿佛刚从午觉中睡醒一般，懒洋洋地回答着小秘书的话。而他身后走出了一个极其漂亮的长发女人，那位美女先是和小秘书点头打了招呼，随后目光落在孙施尤身上时，微微蹙眉。

“没错，我们只是前室友罢了。”孙施尤听见自己说。

可待他回过神时，他已经走进了防火通道里握着扶手，机械地向20楼行进，泪流满面。

-第四日·妒意·完-


End file.
